Here Comes WW3
Here comes WW3 is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, Jacob Rothschild had Vivi enslaved, and declared war. And Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin became allies. Thomas Jefferson: Be careful people. John C. Calhoun: The New World Order was something we warned about. Theodore Roosevelt: And it was established. Woodrow Wilson: Its up to you all. Franklin D. Roosevelt: For you to take your country back. Daniel K. Inouye: From the Illuminati. John F. Kennedy: Max is the chosen one. George Washington: To save you all. Max, you are the chosen one to stop the New World Order. John F. Kennedy: Deal with them now. Max: We will. Ash: Okay. May: We all will. Paul: We'll do this together. Barry: Yes. Winstrate Family: This is for Vivi! Alex, Donald, Roger, Jesse, Ron, and Vladimir: For America! Team Rocket: This is for Team Rocket! Patriotic People: -get out their guns- Military: We can give you a submarine. News: War has broken out amongst the world, and the New World Order. Max: *go to the submarine with their friends* (Later go to the Israel where Vivi was there working for Federal Reserve) Vivi: Stop hitting me, I've done what you asked for, by moving all this money. George Soros: You have to move more money. Hillary Clinton: Or else. Bill Clinton: You might get killed. Vivi: Okay fine. Max: Trump and Putin, I have a question. Who is the puppet master of Hillary? Donald Trump: George Soros. Vladimir Putin: And George Soros works for Jacob Rothschild. Military General: You all are now in Israel, sirs. Max: Are you ready, guys? Donald Trump: Yes. Vladimir Putin: We are ready. Ash: Let's deal with these bad people. May: Yeah, we will deal with them. Paul: They can't have the world. Barry: And they are evil. Alex Jones: Jacob Rothschild will be arrested for sure. Roger Stone: We need to stop this war Jesse Ventura: This could be a good novel Ron Paul: Make sure the New World Order doesn't deserve markets Winstrate Family: They have our daughter/my granddaughter/my sister Jessie: We are only fighting you bad people James: Because you declared war Meowth: On da boss Max: Let's go! *Go out from submarine and suddenly Tommy is there* Tommy: Max, I was the kid representative, but I went rogue from them, here's some secrets I have. (Meanwhile in Federal Reserve) Vivi: -is moving money- This is heavy Jacob Rothschild: Can you give me a trillion dollars? George Soros: That could help the war effort out. Vivi: Okay -gives him a trillion dollars- Jacob Rothschild: Now, you have to move money still. Vivi: -moves more money- I hope Ron Paul shuts this place down. (Meanwhile in outside) Max: Let's go everyone! Everyone: Yes! Jihadist and the Zionists: Surrender! Patriotic People: We will not! And we can handle this, you go. Everyone: Yes! Hillary: What is that trio doing here Bill: We are busy Jessie: -gets out the motto- Take a look at this James: Here is our motto Meowth: Against you! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off as a superior organization. James: Dedicated to ensuring that we are the only evil around. Meowth: And eliminating all threats that threaten the world and aren't us. And now we beat you down! George W. Bush: You can't go farther Jeb Bush: We will take you down Winstrate Family: We can handle them, go on without us Max: Okay! Let's go! Ash: Yeah, let's go! May: You lead the way little brother. Paul: We have your girlfriend to free. Barry: And you are the man. Max: *sees David Rockefeller and George Soros* Tsk! David Rockefeller: I may be old, but you can't win. George Soros: I am the one that controls Hillary Clinton. Ash: May and I will take this one. Paul: Barry and I will take care of the other one. Max: You guys... Ash: It's all on you. May: Go and stop Jacob Rothschild. Max: Okay! I'm going, guys! *runs* Vivi, Hang in there! Vivi: Help me Max! Max: *go to the Illuminati's lair* Wow, I never seen this before. Jacob Rothschild: Welcome. Vivi: Max you came to save me. Jacob Rothschild: -breaks a seal between the world and the Distortion World and Giratina appears- Max: What?! Vivi: Get me out of here? Jacob Rothschild: Now I have control over Giratina and can take the world Max: Tsk! Arceus: -appears- Jacob Rothschild: I am fulfilling the End Times prophecy. Giratina, show me your true power! Giratina: -unleashes thunderbolts on the world- Patriotic People: Uh oh! Everyone else: Uh oh! Arceus: I am not the one that Red is known to have. Max: Okay, Arceus. Use Judgment on Giratina Jacob Rothschild: Giratina, Use Shadow Force! Max: Arceus, Use Judgment again! Arceus: -uses Judgement- Giratina: -is weakened- Max: Now Arceus, Use Judgment once more! Jacob: Giratina, use Phantom Force Arceus: -uses Judgement- Giratina: -is defeated- Max: Huff! Huff! Huff! Vivi: -is free- Max! -runs to him and kisses him- Max: Let's go! *go to outside of the Illuminati HQ* Ash: How did it go? May: Max has succeeded. Paul and Barry: Good job. Winstrates: You saved Vivi. Real life people: The New World Order is defeated. Team Rocket: Now there are no other threats to Team Rocket. News: The 3rd World War is stopped, and everyone in the New World Order was arrested. Citizens: Whew! That's a relief! Max: Well let's go back home! Well It's time to say goodbye. Other main characters: Bye! Real Life people: We had a great time together! Narrator: The New World Order is stopped, now for the journey, the main one anyway, since the volcanic activity around Lavaridge has now stopped, to continue. Category:Episodes